


Pazaak And Other Things To Cheat At

by mydetheturk



Series: Myde's Fictober Fics [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Crew as Family, Gen, Multiple smugglers, Pazaak Card Game (Star Wars), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: Another night with the crew of theEvent Horizon.  Corso questions his life's choices.
Series: Myde's Fictober Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950175
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fictober20





	Pazaak And Other Things To Cheat At

**Author's Note:**

> More fictober!  
> Prompt: "That's the easy part."

Smuggling, as it turned out, was easy, much to Corso’s surprise.

Well. Smuggling alongside Captain Quin’cie was. The man had a silver tongue and manner that just let them slip on past all sorts of checks and tests and measures to prevent _exactly_ what he was doing. It worked on government agents and bartenders alike!

“How?” Corso asked one night. It was probably night. The clock tuned to Galactic Standard Time said it was 21:43 so it was night _somewhere_ on a Core World, probably.

“How what?” Captain said. He was shuffling a pazaak deck, intent on teaching Æthelstan how the game worked. Corso briefly wondered if Chiss had Pazaak and if it was just Æthelstan not knowing but then concluded that it was probably that her people didn’t have Pazaak.

“How do you do…” Corso gestured vaguely. “Everything you do? With the talking around people and getting into and out of trouble at the drop of a chip?”

“Years of playing politics during my training days,” Captain said with some amount of humor.

“You did politics?” Æthelstan asked, her red eyes turning from the cards to the Captain.

“Man, that explains a lot,” Corso said.

“I ran a squad; sometimes we got into trouble. I got good at talking us out of it.” Captain shrugged. “Getting into trouble was the easy part. Getting out was the hard part.” Bowdaar grunted something that Corso didn’t quite catch. “I was not a troublemaker! Bowdaar, how dare you lie to them!” Captain clutched at his chest, mock-hurt.

Risha barked a laugh from the bar where she was drinking caff. “I’ve heard more believable lies out of your own mouth, Captain.”

Captain just waved a hand. “The squad part is true, at least.”

“That, I believe.” Æthelstan looked back down at the cards, flipping over one and squinting at it. “Can I not just count cards?”

“That’s cheating, and I encourage it, but wait until you’ve learned the basics,” Captain replied.

Æthelstan huffed. “Fine.”

Corso squinted. Captain’s response answered his question but in a way that only left more questions. Rude. Sighing, Corso pushed himself to his feet and made his way over to where Risha was. “Is there any left?” he asked.

She pushed the caff pot towards him. “Help yourself. You’re out of sync with GST too aren’t you?”

Snorting, Corso nodded. “Yeah. I don’t know how Captain does it.”

“I don’t think he sleeps much,” Risha admitted, a rare bit of honesty. Corso looked over at the Captain, seeing the subtle lines of exhaustion and the way he never settled in one spot for too long and silently agreed.

“Yeah. You’re right. Reminds me of Ord Mantell. Some of the guys there saw stuff and they just… didn’t sleep much. After.”

Humming, Risha nodded. “I know what you mean.” The two sipped at their mugs and watched Captain and Bowdaar attempt to teach Æthelstan how to play Pazaak.


End file.
